Forbidden
by Children of Light
Summary: I've always watched after you. But now, we're drifting apart... So, then... Goodbye, my love. A Reader X Fubuki Shirou story. Requested by Shiranai Atsune.
1. Innocence

I've always watched you. Ever since you were a child. I still remember that day. You and your twin brother were lost in the forest. I heard shouting. Curious, I hid behind a tree to watch you two. But I was careless. You saw me.

"Excuse me, but my brother and I are lost. Do you know the way out? Could you show us the way out?"

I should have refused. Lied. But instead, I agreed. I took the two of you by the hand and led you to the opening of the forest.

"Thank you, Miss… Um… What's your name?"

"My name? My name… Is (l/n) (f/n)."

"Thank you, (l/n)-chan! We'll remember you!"

"No, you won't."

Even though I mumbled those words under my breath, you heard me. You frowned.

"Yes, we will. Um… (L/n)-chan, can you give us your scarf?"

"My… scarf?"

"Yes. Then we'll remember!"

Although reluctant, I handed my scarf to you. But it was useless. Once you left the forest, you forgot all about me. You believed that you had somehow found your way out of the forest by yourselves and that you had picked up the scarf on your way.

You were just like all the others. I loved to help others, but they always forgot me.

That is my cursed life. The Forgotten One.

* * *

After that day, I couldn't stop thinking about you. So, I left the forest to look for you. I watched you. To the point of following you. Then the day of the avalanche came.

I couldn't stop the avalanche. I couldn't change the direction of the avalanche. But at least I could pull you out of the way once your brother pushed you out. But you didn't realise it was me.

You gave your brother my scarf, but after his death, you took it. But you still missed your family. So I broke one of the greatest rules.

I sealed your brother's soul in the scarf.

* * *

Was that a mistake? Your brother being there made you happy, yet it caused you pain. It hurt me to see you cry.

Then you left with those people. I couldn't see you, but you brought my scarf with you, so I could still protect you.

You went through a lot, and finally the last battle was over. But during that battle… You came to terms with your family's death. You didn't need your brother around anymore. His soul was released. And… You threw away my scarf.

It hurt.

* * *

You came back a new person. I could barely recognise you as the small, fragile child crying for his family. And I could feel the one thing that kept me away from the forest disappearing.

Once again, you left. But for a completely different reason. This time, it was to represent Japan. Now you're gone, our bond has broken.

I will return to the forest. This was fated to end like this, anyways. We could never be together. I was young, rebellious and naïve. I really believed this forbidden unrequited love could actually blossom. It's time for me to return home. To the others.

And yet, I still wish for a miracle.

Me and you. A human boy and a yuki onna.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, Shiranai-san! I originally planned for a really mediocre Fubuki X Reader story, but I had a flash of inspiration and this was born. I'm still undecided whether I should keep this as a bittersweet one-shot or to make it a multi-chapter fic with a happy ending. But I warn you, I'm out of ideas. So unless I suddenly get another flash of inspiration or someone gives me an idea, it'll probably stay as a one-shot.**


	2. Transformation

**Since Shiranai Atsune requested that I give this story a happy ending, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"You want to become a human, right?" I blinked once. I had recently returned to the forest, back to my friends.

"Answer me, (f/n)." She stared at me with her blue eyes, like she was seeing into my mind.

I sighed. Lying wouldn't be of any use. "Yes, Mizuko. I want to be with that boy."

"What's his name? And the name of his brother, the one whose soul you sealed into your scarf."

I widened my eyes. How did she know? Oh, who am I kidding? I'm talking to Kaito Mizuko, queen mind reader for cryin' out loud! "His name is Fubuki Shirou, and his brother was Fubuki Atsuya."

Mizuko sighed. "I can tell you won't forget about him." One of the worst things about being best friends with a yuki onna who had already learnt how to read minds is that she always know everything about me.

"If you trained a bit more, I'm sure you'll be able to block your mind from me. But right now, I can read you like an open book."

I stared guiltily at the snowy ground.

"(F/n)… If you really want to become a human, I can help you."

Going once…

Going twice…

"What?!" I stared at my friend, unbelieving.

"Well, not completely human, but humans will be able to see you and interact with you. You can also interact with humans. Of course, you'll lose most of your powers, but you'll still be able to see us and talk with us."

"R-Really?"

"Yes, (f/n). Now come with me."

* * *

"Goodbye, (f/n)." I waved a final goodbye to Mizuko before she disappeared into the forest. After she cast the spell, my snow-white kimono was replaced with human clothes and I felt my powers disappear.

I spent my first hour walking around town, pretending to be visiting Hokkaido. By talking with other humans, I soon learnt that Fubuki had gone to a place called Liocott Island. I thanked them before going to the place where humans travel to different places through the air.

Mizuko had also given me what humans call 'money'. She says that humans use that to get items. Using the money she had given me, I bought what they called a 'ticket' to Liocott Island.

I'm coming, Fubuki.

* * *

**Well, I decided to give the reader a bit more personality in this chapter. So, what do you think? I'll probably update with a new chapter earliest Thursday, so don't expect any early updates.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Mitsuko**


End file.
